The Birth
by RayElaineFan
Summary: Ray and Elaine become parents as their twins, Julianna Raelynn and Carlton James are born. This is the first that introduce the Stantz twins. No rude comments or flames accepted.


Title: The Birth

Rating: G

Summary: The Stantz twins are finally born!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Real Ghostbusters and they belong to their respective company. Carlton and Juilanna Stantz is my creation.

Copyright: 2005-2006

Author: Shafarah White

Beta: Susie Owens

Ecto-1 stopped in front of the school. Everyone had been taken outside. The principal, Mr. Yates hurried over to the Ghostbusters.

"Hurry, it's inside. I never had seen anything like it!"

Ray placed his hand on the man's shoulder. "Calm down, sir. We'll take it from here."

They hurried inside and saw the mess the ghost had made. Egon checked his PKE meter. "Hmm, this maybe a hard one guys. It's in the range of a class seven."

Peter pressed the button on his gun, "Then we better dismiss his class."

The others moaned as they moved along the hallways looking for the ghost. Suddenly Winston spotted it.

"Guys, there it is!"

The ghost rushed at Winston trying to get away, but to no avail the others were waiting and soon the ghost was trapped. Everyone cheered as they came out holding the trap.

That evening the guys arrived back from a long day of busting ghost and other supernatural. Now after cleaning up they were relaxing in the firehouse.

"So how are you doing, Dad-to-be?" Peter had asked, as he turned to his married friend.

Ray smiled, "I'm doing great and Elaine's doing well, despite her having morning sickness in the morning being six months pregnant with twins. She already put in her maternity leave notice at her job and she can't wait to give birth." he said. "Oh gosh, this is going to be awesome!"

Ray sat there thinking about the time he told the guys the good news six months earlier.

Ray came into the firehouse looking very happy, because he couldn't wait to tell the guys the good news.

He found them in the living room talking.

Peter looked up and noticed the loopy smile on Ray's face, "Hey Ray, what's with the smile? Did you win a prize?"

Winston turned and looked at Ray, "Maybe he hit the lottery."

Egon shook his head, "Raymond, your features tell me that you have good news."

Ray nodded, "Yes I do. And it's the most wonderful news in the world."

"Come on, Ray, give. Was I right? Did you win a prize?"

"No Peter, you are wrong. I didn't win a prize or the lottery. Ray took a deep breath, "I'm going to be a dad!"

For a minute or two no one moved. Then they gathered around him clapping him on the back.

"Wow, that's great!" said Peter.

"Congratulations, Homeboy!" exclaimed Winston.

"That is excellent news, Raymond." Egon replied.

"Thanks, Guys!" Ray said beaming.

"That's really nice." Winston grinned, putting his hand on Ray's shoulder, "I know you'll make a great dad. We'll also be there to give Elaine the support she needs doing her pregnancy." He added.

Egon nodded, "Winston is correct, Raymond. We're here for you, too."

Ray smiled at his friends gratefully, "Thanks again, guys. I'm glad that you're supporting me."

"Anytime, Tex." Peter replied grinning, "That's what friends are for."

"Earth to Ray."

"Hmm? Oh sorry, guys. I must have dozed off."

"Well, you better get home to Elaine."

"Yeah, okay guys. See you tomorrow."

Ray got into his car and left. Peter placed a hand on Winston's shoulder, "It's hard to let them go."

At the Stantz home, Elaine was putting some finishing touches to the baby room that was a very large room. It was completed with little girl's stuff one side and little boy's stuff on the other. She was putting some baby clothes on the closet. After that, she hung two mobiles over the top of the babies' cribs. She did this for a while. Soon, it was around seven. She knew Ray was on his way home and she went to get dinner started.

A while later, Elaine had finished getting everything set up and served the food on the plate. Ray opened the door and walked inside. He crossed over to the dining room table to his wife and gave her a kiss. "How are you doing, Soon-to-be Mom?" he asked.

Elaine started giggling a bit then she calmed down and kissed Ray in return. "I'm doing alright, darling. It's just that this pregnancy is just making me a bit grouchy and making me throw up sometimes, I really can't wait to give birth." She moaned.

Ray nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry to hear that, sweetie. We'll get through this," he said hugging his wife and then putting his hand on her round stomach. "I think we might have some soccer players in the family."

Elaine just smiled at the comment and the couple sat down at the table to eat. After dinner, Ray cleaned up because Elaine kept going to the bathroom and vomiting. But he didn't mind; he loved her and would put up with anything. When he was done, the couple went into the living room to watch TV. Elaine leaned against Ray's chest while he started humming softly to her while she dozed off.

Three months later, the guys were over at Ray's place talking and taking a break from busting since Elaine was due to give birth any day now and they wanted to be with Ray and Elaine at this time.

"So are you ready for this?" Peter asked.

Elaine nodded yes while she was sitting next to Ray, having her head against his chest. "I just can't wait to do this and I want to see what our babies look like, I'm so excited!" she replied.

Ray nodded in agreement with his wife, "I'm also excited and I always wanted to be a daddy." he said smiling.

Winston came over to them, "I know you will do well giving birth to your babies, Elaine. And I know it's going to be a little painful. But think of the happiness when they are out."

Elaine smiled, "How do you know Winston? When have the last time you had a baby?"

Winston's face turned red, "Well, I've seen it on TV."

Elaine gave Winston a weak smile, "Thanks, Winston." She tried to get up from the couch, when she started to feel sharp pains from her stomach.

"Um, guys?" Elaine whispered, while holding her stomach.

"What is it, honey?" Ray asked, looking a little worried.

"I THINK IT'S TIME, RIGHT NOW!" Elaine yelled.

Ray helped her out the car; putting Elaine in the backseat then he climbed in next to her. Peter called the hospital. Winston drove because Ray wanted to be next to his wife. They pulled out of the driveway and headed down to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, they took Elaine in. Ray helped Elaine into a wheelchair and pushed her to the front desk where the nurse was sitting at. "May I help you?"

Ray said in a panicky voice, "I need to get my wife to the maternity ward right now!"

The nurse replied calmly, "Okay Mr. Stantz, you need to calm down. Someone will be along in a minute to take her in. In the meantime, just sign the pre-admittance paper out, too."

"Thanks." Ray said, as he signed the paper. After he was done, someone came for Elaine and pushed her down the hall. Ray followed, but not before he checked with the guys. "Are you going to be okay here?"

"We'll be alright Raymond, just take care of your wife." Egon replied.

"Good luck!" Peter and Winston called.

Ray smiled, "Thanks, guys." He then went down to the maternity room.

Ten hours later, the guys were still waiting for the news. Peter was sleeping on the chair when Ray came out wearing a big smile on his face yelling, "YAHOO! I'm a daddy to boy/girl twins! My kids are here!"

All the guys looked at each other for a moment and then started giving Ray hugs and high-fives. "Congratulations, Ray!" they said together.

"So where's Elaine and the babies?" Peter asked.

Egon gave Peter a look.

"They are in her room and Elaine's been allowed to nurse them already. Come on, everyone." Ray replied as they all followed him down to the room.

Elaine looked up when the guys walked in; she had just finished breastfeeding her new son and daughter. The babies were now lying in their mother's arms. "Hey, guys." she whispered.

"Hey, Elaine." Peter said, "Aren't they adorable?"

"They sure are." Ray replied, beaming like the proud dad he was. He pointed to the baby on the left, "This is Julianna Raelynn Stantz born first at 7 pounds even. And to the right is Carlton James Stantz born 2 minutes after his sister weighing 6 pounds 10 ounces."

"Wow, they are so cute." Winston smiled as he was looking at the twins. "Julianna looks a lot like you Ray, but she has Elaine's eyes."

Egon also looked carefully at the twins. "Carl already looks like his mother, except he has your ears."

Elaine smiled, "Hey thanks, Winston, Egon, you too, Peter. We already have the nicknames picked out for them," she said, while looking at her children lovingly while Ray took Juilanna in his arms.

"Carlton is going to be known as CJ and Julianna is known as Jules," she explained.

"That sounds nice. It looks like they will have separate personalities." Egon said. "But even if they do, twins always share a bond."

Carlton suddenly spat up on his mother. Peter grinned, "Hey, I'm not sure if the little guy likes his nickname."

Egon shook his head, "Peter, he's too young to understand. I'm sure he just had too much."

Elaine and the guys started laughing, "Hey, you can call yourself what ever you want when you are older." she said as she cleaned up spit up from her gown.

Julianna suddenly grabbed Ray's thumb. Ray looked at her and smiled. She seemed to smile back.

"Look guys, she smiled at me. She loves her name."

Again Egon shook his head. "She's too young to understand. She must have gas."

Ray looked a little sad till Peter placed an arm around him, "Never mind Egon, Ray. You know she smiled at you."

"Thanks, Peter."

"And Ray?"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Keep an eye on this one. She's going to have all the boys over to her like bees to honey."

Ray nodded with a grin, "Yeah. Jules is not going to be dating until she's at least thirty and I don't want her growing up too fast. Isn't that right, Princess?" he cooed to his daughter.

Julianna cooed and then let out a big yawn. Afterwards, she closed her eyes and went to sleep in her daddy's arms.

"I guess she's a daddy's girl." Winston laughed. The rest agreed and they started laughing with him.

Ray looked at Elaine, he smiled at her and whispered, "I love you." while he planted a kiss on Elaine's cheek, then he handed Julianna back to her mother and took Carlton in his arms.

Elaine smiled and whispered back, "I love you too, Ray." As they both continued to smile at their newborn children who were sleeping contently.

Two months later, the twins are now 2 months old. Elaine and Ray were sitting on the floor bottle-feeding their kids. "Isn't this neat, honey?" he asked, as he was feeding CJ.

Elaine nodded and smiled, "Yes, it is. Despite being up half the night with them. But after seeing their smiling faces, it's worth it." she replied, while she was feeding Jules.

They both already loved being parents and they both loved their children very much. After the kids had finished their bottles, Ray and Elaine had started burping them. Then CJ burped and spat up a little on Ray's shoulder. Elaine started laughing, "See Ray? I think he already admires you."

Ray smiled as he cleaned up spit up from his shirt. "Yes, he does. It's okay little guy, just take your time," he said to his son.

As Elaine finished burping Jules, she let out a loud burp. "Was that good, sweetheart?" she cooed to her daughter while she kissed her chubby cheek.

Both kids started to cry. Ray and Elaine checked and saw that they needed to be changed. So they both changed their diapers and settled them down for the night in their cribs. They watched them sleep and they looked at each other and smiled, "I think we're the best parents in the whole world." Elaine said. Ray grinned in agreement and they kissed.

A year had passed, the twins had just turned one and everyone was watching them trying to blow out their candles on the birthday cake. Uncle Peter decided to help them. Jules had made a face at him, everyone laughed.

"Wow! I guess time does go fast." Ray said, as he started taking pictures of the kids getting cake all over them. Elaine smiled in agreement, "I can't believe that it was only one year since I gave birth to them." She was watching her babies playing with their new toys they had received.

Two more years later at Christmas time; CJ and Jules were now three years old. They were standing by the tree with their presents that they received from Santa and they were waiting for their parents to wake up.

"Mommy, Daddy looks what Santa left us!" The twins said together, as they ran to their parents' room to wake them up. Ray woke up first saying, "What time is it?"

Elaine woke up next and looked at the clock, "It's a quarter to nine. So Merry Christmas, kids!" she greeted, smiling as the kids climbed on the bed next to their parents giving them hugs and kisses. Then after that, the family headed downstairs to open up their presents. After the presents have been opened, Ray decided to take pictures of the kids and Elaine so they can look back on this over the years.

Three more years later, CJ and Jules were now 6 years old and were starting the first grade. Elaine was combing Jules' hair and Ray was combing CJ's.

"Now CJ, do you have everything?" His father asked. CJ checked carefully in his pockets.

"I have my book bag and my lunch money. Yes I do, Dad."

Elaine smiled at Jules, "How about you, my little lady?"

Jules also checked her pockets and nodded. Once everything was checked again, the kids gave their parents' hugs and kisses. They watched as their wonderful twins were getting on the bus. Ray placed his arm around Elaine. She smiled at him and said, "You know we're the best parents in the whole world." Elaine sighed happily as the bus had pulled off.

Ray smiled in agreement, "Yeah, and pretty soon we're going have to look forward to the teenage years." Elaine and Ray held on to each other and started kissing. "I agree, that's not going to be for a long time." Elaine replied.

The End


End file.
